


[podfic] we are thunder wrapped in cellophane

by musesfool, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Podfic, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/musesfool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"This year, he's got Bucky back, which means that no matter what they do, it's going to be the best birthday Steve's ever had."<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] we are thunder wrapped in cellophane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we are thunder wrapped in cellophane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870899) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **  
  
**Warnings:** fireworks, first kiss, fluff, birthday, Fourth of July, cuddling  & snuggling, schmoop  
  
 **Length:** 00:19:45  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/obyi88y17r4ix8s/%28AVG%29+_we+are+thunder+wrapped+in+cellophane_.mp3) (it's a mediafire link, this time!)


End file.
